Una nueva vida
by Plock
Summary: Ante un accidente del cual no recuerda nada, podrá enterarse que tiene una vida muy diferente de la que dejo atrás.
1. Chapter 1

El dolor era insoportable pero estaba demasiado débil como para retorcerse ni para gritar, su cuerpo estaba exageradamente pesado o quizás él sólo estaba muy cansado, podía experimentar el dolor de mil agujas que se adentraban en su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Su cabeza parecía que explotaría por la presión que sentía, podía visualizar que su cabeza reventaría como si fuera una sandia lanzada desde un edificio.

Estaba demasiado concentrado en el dolor como para pensar en que era lo que había pasado, ni en quien era o en donde estaba.

Pudo sacar un gemido al aire sintiendo como si eso quitara un poco el peso del dolor que sentía, así como una lágrima se resbalaba por una de sus mejillas.

—¿Misaki? —Escuchó, llevándolo un poco más a la realidad, era verdad… Así se llamaba, pero quien era esa voz. Sin duda lo conocía. Escuchó un estruendo que le perforaba los oídos volvió a soltar un gemido.

_¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_ Pensó confundido.

A lo que podía escuchar era susurros que parecían ligeramente voces. No podía pensar con claridad ni poner atención en su exterior. Se concentró en respirar y sentir en donde estaba acostado, era suave y fresco. Unos instantes después el dolor fue disminuyendo, no pudo descifrar el porqué pero suspiró aliviado.

Sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, estaba muy débil pero logró corresponder ese agarre. Ya podía reconocer quien estaba a su lado.

—No te esfuerces, la medicina apenas está haciendo efecto—No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, sólo se sentía asustado y daba gracias que Usagi-san estaba a su lado.

—D..Du..e..l..—Pudo alcanzar a decir con las pocas energías que tenía.

—Shh—Sintió como su mano era envuelta en las dos del mayor. —Todo estará bien—Le dijo suavemente— Te amo.

El escuchar la voz grave cuidándolo le tranquilizó.

—¿Q..qué.. —Sintió unos dedos sobre sus labios para luego retirarlos.

—No gastes tu energía, no creo que te acuerdes del accidente. Te explicaré—hizo una pausa para tomar aire—Hubo un derrumbe por una explosión de gas en nuestro edificio, colapsaron dos pisos, entre ellos el nuestro. Los rescatistas te encontraron a los pocos minutos... —Se detuvo y suspiró con pesar— Lo lamento, te prometí que no te pasaría nada, en serio… lo lamento.

Intentó tomar con más fuerza la mano de su novio, sabía que no era su culpa, esas cosas pasaban… En ocasiones eran buenas y en otras… malas.

Estuvo con él durante varias horas, hasta que por fin tuvo fuerzas de abrir los ojos. Tan sólo pudo abrirlos unos milímetros. Lo miró, estaba sentado a su lado, tomando su mano izquierda. Sin duda era Usagi-san, cabello plateado, ojos grises, manos frías. Pero se miraba diferente, tenía el cabello más largo hasta sus hombros, se miraba un poco más delgado, no era una diferencia tan marcada pero era diferente aire… además de tener sus lentes. Él casi nunca tenía sus lentes, a menos que estuviera en su estudio escribiendo.

—Misaki ¿Te sientes mejor? —Le dijo cuando cruzaron miradas, le miró sonreír de alivio con lágrimas en los ojos— Me da gusto verte.

—¿C…cuanto..

—Unos días, casi una semana—Le interrumpió, está vez agradecía que él siempre le leía su mente.

—Perdón.. —Musitó sintiendo como más lágrimas salían de sus orbes.

—No hay nada de que disculparse—Susurró quitando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas—Ya estarás mejor—Le sonrió para acercarse y unir sus labios superficialmente por tan sólo unos segundos.

_Usagi-san…_

Levantó su brazo para poder verlo, pero eso le hacía que le doliera más, estaba rojo y morado con suturas y vendas.

—Yo…—Sintió como más lágrimas querían escaparse de sus ojos. Luego vio como una mano de su casero tomó su brazo con delicadeza para bajarlo de nuevo a la cama. Dirigió su vista hacía él, se miraba diferente.. No sabía decir en qué pero se miraba diferente.

—Estarás bien, las heridas pueden verse muy… aparatosas, pero sanaran. Tranquilo.

—T..te..ngo miedo.. —Cerró los ojos y sintió una caricia en su mejilla.

—Puedes apoyarte en mí— Escuchó, sin duda seguía siendo su misma voz.

—Usagi-san…

—¿Usagi-san?—Abrió los ojos mirando a su acompañante que se encontraba claramente confundido.

_¿No es Usagi?_ Se preguntó.

—Espera un segundo, volveré en seguida—Se acercó de nuevo para unir sus labios para tranquilizarlo.

_¿Qué está pasando? _Cerró los ojos, recapacitando lo que acababa de pasar, sin dudarlo ese era su Usagi, su voz, sus manos, sus vistosas facciones... Tenía algunas diferencias pero no eran demasiadas. Además… ¿Por qué le besaba y le decía que lo amaba?

¡Por supuesto que tenía que ser Usagi-san!

Espero hasta que llegó de nuevo, estaba confundido ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera? Caminó y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio— Misaki, dime ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Unos.. días después de.. mi cumpleaños.. —Respondió.

—¿Cuántos cumpliste?

—Veinti..dos.. —dijo confundido luego notó como el escritor pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró— ¿Pasa.. algo?

—No es nada, no te preocupes—Le sonrió.

_Realmente no creo que no pase nada…_

.

.

.

Con las medicinas pudo dormir sin dolor, justo cuando se aseguro que estuviera dormido, el escritor se levantó de su asiento. Suspirando con fuerza.

_Todo este accidente es lamentable… Este detalle no es como si fuera desastroso._

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con el doctor que estaba a punto de entrar.

—¿Ya ha platicado con él?

—Si, pero le cuesta hablar…

—No se preocupe, será así durante unos días, tan sólo dele el apoyo que ocupa en este momento.

El peliplata asintió, el doctor comprendió lo que estaba pensado y pronuncio con la mayor prudencia que podía—Sólo no lo agobie con información.

—¿Cuándo podré decirle? —Dijo con cierto apuro.

—En unas semanas.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, asintió y dio media vuelta bajando la mirada.

—Está bien— Susurró pesadamente, para comenzar a caminar.

—Usami-sensei ¿Cuánta memoria perdió su esposo?

—Seis años.


	2. Chapter 2

Había ido a visitarlo cada día desde el accidente, le llevaba flores y lo que deseara de comer aunque no pudiera acabarse ninguna comida.

Sólo el escritor evadía el tema con respecto al pasado, aún seguía escribiendo pero hacía años que Aikawa no era su editora, ahora era otra de nombre Jun. Tenía menos encargos y tenía más tiempo libre, de hecho vivían en otro sitio. Sobre Takahiro, él con su esposa y sus dos hijos se mudaron a América, ellos pedían información acerca de Misaki todos los días pero el escritor todavía no podía decirle nada acerca de su falta de memoria.

—Usagi-san—Llamó al escritor sacándolo de sus pensamientos, estaba sentado en su cama apoyado en unas almohadas, ya podía hablar y abrir sus ojos con facilidad. Aún sus heridas le ardían y con el medicamento estaba controlado— ¿Estás muy serio?

—No es nada—Sonrió y se sentó a su lado—No te preocupes por eso…—Susurró contra su mejilla, a pesar de todas esas heridas no sufrió muchas en su rostro. El menor avergonzado se sonrojo y miró hacia abajo, notando las manos del escritor sobre las suyas, pero notando algo diferente.

—¿Eh?.. ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los anillos? —Dijo notando como el escritor se tensaba mientras sentía como los delicados dedos tocaba su anillo dorado.

—Ah… Pues… sólo me gusto.

—Se mira costoso.

_Lo es._

—No lo es tanto.

—Tiene un bonito grabado—Señaló las líneas plateadas al contorno del anillo y sus ondulaciones en el centro.

Antes de poder alcanzar a decir algo entró el doctor alterando al pobre castaño porque el mayor seguía a su lado. Con un suspiro Usami se bajo de la cama, lo hacía por Misaki, había olvidado que su esposo se avergonzaba con tanta facilidad.

—¿Cómo se siente? —Preguntó respetuosamente.

—El dolor es soportable—Le respondió, duraron unos minutos haciendo preguntas sobre el estado de salud mientras hacía anotaciones. Al finalizar llamó al escritor para platicar a solas, fuera del cuarto.

—¿Ha recuperado algo de su memoria?

—No, sigue creyendo que acaba de graduarse…

—Humm—Miró al vacio unos segundos y luego enfocó a Akihiko—Por favor sígame.

Llegaron al cuarto del doctor y sacó una tomografía del cerebro del menor y lo puso en un negatoscopio. Señaló una parte especifica que había sufrido isquemia y se había lastimado, en un principio era una secuela muy pequeña ya que se había afectado una parte donde almacenaba la memoria y que para su fortunio los sitios donde se guardaba y donde se almacenaba nueva información estaban intactos.

—¿Entonces no podrá recuperar su memoria?

—Me temo que no—Concluyó con una voz apagada— Pero, su estado ha mejorado, cuando usted crea correcto informárselo, puede hacerlo. O si lo prefiere yo puedo hacerlo.

—No…Yo lo haré, gracias doctor— El doctor salió de su oficina no sin antes apoyar unos segundos su mano en el hombro del peliplata.

Se quedo unos minutos afuera de la habitación del castaño pensando en cómo abordar el problema. Finalmente suspiró y entró al cuarto donde fue recibido con una mirada de preocupación.

—Te demoraste… ¿Pasó algo malo?

—No, sólo me informaron unas… cosas—se acercó a su cama para sentarse.

—Te miras inquieto.

—Creo que debes saber algo—Suspiró.

—Me estás asustando.. —Se rió nerviosamente— ¿Por qué tan ser.. —Se calló cuando Usami sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en su mano— ¿Un anillo?

Para precisar era un anillo exactamente igual en diseño que el de su acompañante, sólo que éste era de su medida.

—Esto es tuyo—Envolvió su mano con la suya— Cuando te accidentaste lo tenias puesto, te lo quitaron para tratarte y me lo dieron a mí.

—¿M..Mío? Pero.. yo… no lo conozco…

—Perdiste algo de memoria, mucha memoria…. Y tal vez no la recuperes nunca…

Se quedó estático mirando a sus manos.

—¿Qu..é? ¿Esto… es en serio?—Su voz se hizo un susurró, algo de eso sospechaba desde antes.

—Lamentablemente si—Se acercó cuidadosamente para depositar un beso en la mejilla del menor. Notó que había empezado a derramar algunas lágrimas.

—Oh.. no puede ser… Eso.. ¡Por eso! —Le miró al mayor y bajó de nuevo la mirada— Con razón… Sabía que te mirabas distinto…

—He crecido—Sonrió avergonzadamente— Al igual que tu.

Se notaba desconcertado y temeroso mirando su regazo mientras soltaba lágrimas silenciosamente.

—No te preocupes, todo lo que perdimos se puede recuperar. Lo importante es que estás bien y que seguimos juntos.

—Juntos…—Susurró— ¿Juntos? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —Dio un respingo—¡No me digas que ese anillo es..!

—Eres mi esposo Misaki—Besó la mano en la que sostenía su anillo— ¿Es acaso tan malo?

Terminó de decir notando como el castaño se ruborizó completamente y su respiración aumentó, esa era una noticia que aún no podía asimilar.

—¡E..Es..Esposo! ¡Pe..pero todo! ¡Nii-chan! ¡Tu..Tu trabajo!

—Takahiro ya sabe, también mi público, no hubo ningún problema.

Si hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente hubiera escondido su rostro en sus rodillas o lo hubiera tapado con sus manos.

—Tienes veintiocho años, ha pasado bastante tiempo ¿No es así? —Dijo calmadamente con un toque de nostalgia en su tono de voz.

—Perdí… seis años.. —Comenzó a hipear por la cantidad de sus lágrimas.

—No, no los perdiste, si los viviste.. y fuiste feliz, así como aún puedes serlo— Se acercó y con cuidado lo abrazó.

—Usagi-san— Sollozó en el pecho del escritor. A lo que escuchó una ligera risita.

—No sabes lo raro que es escucharte llamarme así, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaba—Apoyó su cabeza con cuidado sobre la del menor. Duraron así unos minutos hasta que Misaki se separó y con ayuda del peliplata lo acostó justo como estaba. Notó como miraba su anillo curioso, leyendo su inscripción con detenimiento y justo cuando iba a ponérselo lo detuvo.

—No, por alguna razón te lo quitaron cuando entraste, hasta que te recuperes podrás ponértelo— Tomó el anillo y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo.

—Hum.. —Asintió—Está bien, y…bueno… ¿Entonces te llamó por.. tu nombre?

—Si te sientes cómodo con eso, no quiero forzarte a nada—Le tomó de la mano—No es como si me molestará "Usagi-san".

—S..Sí.. soy tu esposo…—Sonrojo masivo— Debo llamarte por tu nombre—Usami sonrió ampliamente era exactamente las mismas palabras del porque le empezó a llamar por su nombre en primer lugar— Akihiko..

Sonriendo se acercó para unir sus labios con deseos de acariciar sus lenguas. Intentó hacerlo con suavidad y paciencia danzando con lentitud, le tomó por la mandíbula con una de sus manos, sintió como suspiró tomándolo de la camisa con la poca fuerza que tenía.

Unos segundos después concluyó el beso. Sonrió ante la expresión de vergüenza y le beso la mejilla.

—Parece que no has olvidado como besar— Se rió ligeramente.

—Tú.. lo haces mejor— Se cubrió con una mano su rostro sonrojado escuchando se reía suavemente.

—Te amo.

—Hum.. A..Akihiko… Yo… ¿C..Cómo.. me comportaba?

—No te fuerces, ya sé lo terco que puedes ser—Le sonrió con ternura—Quiero que sepas que yo te amo, te amé antes, ahora y estoy seguro que no importa cuánto pasé yo te seguiré amando.

—Pero... quiero hacerlo… porque yo…—Musitó avergonzado.

—Misaki, sé que para ti es difícil decirlo, no es como si no te hubiera conocido—Posó su cabeza en el cuello de su esposo—Sólo sé tú mismo, te lo pido.

—No.. A mí me cuesta decir esas cosas, pero… en este caso… yo ya las he dicho… tú.. ya las has escuchado de mí, no puedo quitarte eso… No sería justo—Unas pequeñas lágrimas seguían cayendo— Esto.. lo hago porque yo.. te amo—Le miró con las cejas deprimidas y un gran sonrojo.

—Misaki…Yo también te amo, pero agradecería que te ocuparas de ti mismo. No te esfuerces—Le besó la mejilla.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, estás en un hospital, tuviste un accidente.. No está mal ser egoísta y tú sabes que puedes ser egoísta conmigo.

.

.

.

.

Pasó todas las horas posibles que le permitieron en el hospital, hasta que era tiempo de que Misaki se durmiera, sin muchos deseos de irse, pensó en el bienestar de su pequeño. Aún estaba herido y ocupaba recuperarse.

Le dolía que todos esos bellos recuerdos ya no los compartieran, todas las noches que se quedaban hablando, su noche de bodas, su luna de miel… Su nueva casa. Ahora todas esas cosas permanecían en su memoria.

Suspiró pesadamente, viendo el hospital desde la oscuridad de las calles. No había mucho problema por él, más le dolía por lo que sentía su esposo.

Se subió en su carro y partió a su casa. Vivía en un condominio sólo que uno más lujoso y con una habitación principal el doble de grande, por el derrumbe vivía temporalmente en un hotel, lo que más deseaba es escoger un nuevo departamento con el castaño pero dada su condición tardaría casi un mes en recuperarse.

Busco las opciones que tenía en internet, luego pediría su opinión en el hospital.

En el hospital, ya le habían dado un calmante lo que le permitía dormir. Antes que la medicina hiciera del todo fue efecto pensó acerca de lo que había pasado, no había procesado todo lo sucedido.

Tenía veintiocho años… Podía imaginar que estaba trabajando aunque no recordará de que… Usagi-san.. Es decir Akihiko era su esposo.

Era mucho. Le dolía no recordar esos valiosos sucesos ¿Cuándo se habían casado? ¿Cómo se lo propuso? ¿Qué dijo su hermano?

Sentía como si estuviera traicionando a su… esposo al no poder recordar nada.

Miró su mano derecha, notando una zona más clara en su piel en donde debía estar su anillo.

_¿Qué tan diferente me veré?_ Pensó dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Despertó deslumbrándose por la luz de las cortinas. Un doctor estaba a su lado, tomando sus datos de unas maquinas a su alrededor.

—Buenos días ¿La medicina funcionó bien?

—Si—Dijo apenas acomodándose diferente en la cama a pesar de sus heridas.

—Su médico vendrá pronto para hacerle unas preguntas.

_¿Él no es mi medico?_

Sin deseos de preguntar algo tan trivial dejo que el muchacho saliera del cuarto. Unos minutos después llegó su doctor para hacerle las mismas preguntas, al final de la sesión le informó que ese día se trasladaría a rehabilitación. Se despidió formalmente puesto que ya no lo iba a atender y luego salió del cuarto.

Sonrió, eso significaba que estaba aliviándose. Miró hacia el techo y luego recapacito soltando un suspiro.. Significaba que ya no podía curarse más… Su memoria no iba a volver.

Se quedó pensando en lo meditaba antes de quedarse dormido, cuando menos lo pensó llegaron unas enfermeras para trasladarlo a su nueva habitación en otro piso del hospital. Con dificultad lo sentaron en una silla de ruedas y lo condujeron.

—¿Puedo acompañarlos? —Escuchó la grave voz del escritor llamando su atención.

—A..Akihiko.. —Aún era raro llamarle así.

—Escuche que te llevaran a rehabilitación—Se acercó.

—¿Es usted algún familiar?

—Soy su esposo—Dijo educadamente de una manera tan natural que sorprendió al castaño. La enfermera parecía un poco sorprendida al final sólo asintió y siguió empujando al chico.

Llegaron a su destino, un cuarto de otro color, un azul pálido y un poco más grande. Lo acercó a la cama y con ayuda del escritor lo posaron en la cama.

—Me retiro, en seguida vendrá su médico asignado—Se despidió dando una reverencia.

—Ah.. Espere ¿M..Me puede traer un espejo? —Dijo con rapidez el menor antes de que la chica se fuera, esta sólo asintió para salir por la puerta.

—¿Un espejo?

—Quiero verme—Se intentó sentar en la cama con mucho esfuerzo, inmediatamente el peliplata se acercó para ayudarlo—Quiero ver cuánto he cambiado.

—Humm—Se quedó pensativo el mayor— Para mí sigues igual de lindo que antes—Le acaricio la cabeza y puso unas almohadas en su espalda.

—Espero que no.. —Susurró cuando sintió que el mayor lo envolvía en sus brazos. Bajo la mirada y con vergüenza correspondió el agarre— Akihiko—Bajo su tono de voz.

—Dime.

—¿Qué día nos casamos?

—El 20 de septiembre ¿Por qué?

—Quería saberlo—Se separó y bajó la mirada.

—¿Quieres que te cuente?

—Si.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo entró una doctora.

—¿Usami Misaki?

_¿Usami Misaki? _Gritó mentalmente sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

—Si.

—Va permanecer aquí unas semanas, poco a poco va a ir recuperando toda su fuerza y sin duda todo regresará a la normalidad.

—¿P..puedo usar anillos mientras esté aquí?

—Ah.. si.

—Dame—Extendió su mano hacía el escritor a lo que sonrió divertido.

—Si, si.. —Sacó de su bolsillo el anillo dorado del menor para entregárselo.

—Regresaré en unos momentos y tendré que pedirle que se retire para ese entonces Usami-san—Dio una reverencia y dejándolos solos. El escritor se rió justo cuando salió, tomó el anillo de la mano del castaño y con delicadeza lo deslizó en su anular.

—Siempre me ha gustado verlo en ti—Suspiró—Luego no podré estar aquí… Luego te contaré, no hay prisa.

Tocaron la puerta, cuando Akihiko se levantó para retirarse notó que era la anterior enfermera con un espejo en la mano.

—Aquí tiene—Lo puso en las manos del castaño dio una reverencia y se fue. Este lo tomó ansioso sin intentar mirar su reflejo y suspiro.

—¿Nervioso?

—No… Sólo… no se que esperar..

Suspiró de nuevo y tomó el espejo frente a él. Estaba herido, unos moretes cerca de la mandíbula pero nada tan grave. Lo más importante… seguía siendo él, tenía el cabello igual de largo, ojos redondos, su rostro un poco más afilado, tenía un poco más de ojeras. Bufo y sonrió avergonzadamente.

—Siempre esperé que cuando tuviera tu edad, me vería más varonil— Se rio amargamente— Ve veo casi igual que a los 22, esperaba ver una diferencia.

El escritor le quito espejo para abrazarlo.

—A mi me pareces perfecto.

—Tonto…—Correspondió su abrazo, se sentía bien abrazar a quien sabes que estará contigo siempre. Era su esposo… Ahora era suyo.. y todos lo sabían. Sonrió escondiéndose en su pecho.

_Usagi-san… Akihiko… Me alegra estar a tu lado._

Volvieron a tocar la puerta está vez no tendría tanta suerte, deshizo el agarre y se levantó de la cama no sin antes juntar unos segundos sus labios.

—Vendré más tarde. Te amo.

—Ah.. —Se sonrojo— Yo.. también.. —Terminó susurrando mirando hacia abajo, sintió una caricia en su cabello y se encamino para salir.

Saludó a la doctora que estaba por entrar y se retiro.

—Usami-san, vamos a comenzar—Dijo con una ligera sonrisa trayendo un carrito con algunas cosas.

_Usami-san… Se escucha sumamente extraño._

.

.

.

.

.

Después de 4 horas termino con su sesión. Estaba agotado, apenas se podía mover y le ponían a hacer resistencias con las manos, mover las piernas que estaban más afectadas de lo que pensaba, tenía una cicatriz en una pierna que cubría toda su pierna. Se miraba horrible, le daba pena mirarlo.

La doctora lo acomodó en la cama y le comenzó a ser preguntas, intentaba responderlas con las pocas energías que le quedaban hasta sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos, desconociendo el tiempo de su inconsciencia, ante la sensación de hambre, se quejó moviendo su cabeza, sintió una mano sobre su cabello.

—¿Dormiste bien?— El castaño sonrió y movió su cabeza hacia él.

—No deberías estar aquí todo el tiempo—Susurró volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Te cuido aunque no ayude en nada.

—A mi me ayudas—Musitó cansinamente.

Escuchó una risa— ¿Cómo estuvo la rehabilitación?

—Cansada..

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, el menor dejándose llevar por las caricias del escritor.

—Akihiko.. Sabes… tengo unas cicatrices muy feas—Abrió los ojos—No creo que..

—Misaki no digas eso—Le interrumpió—Te amo, no me importan unas cuantas cicatrices.

—Me alivia escuchar eso.. —Volvió a cerrar los ojos, se miraba muy cansado.

—Tonto—Le dijo con cariño—Descansa.

—Tengo hambre— Se rió ligeramente.

—Llamaré a alguien para que te traiga comida.

Después de llamar a algún encargado Akihiko esperó pacientemente mientras miraba como el castaño se quedaba dormido de nuevo. Verlo dormir era gratificante, antes de esas semanas desde que despertó, sólo lo miraba acostado, inerte y con impotencia y miedo de perderlo.

Ahora se miraba tan pacifico, y sabía que no corría algún riesgo.

El encargado puso una mesa al costado de la cama y posó unos platos de comida, la cual era la que estaba permitida para los pacientes. Fruta en un vaso, gelatina y parecía un pudin.

—Misaki—Le acarició el cabello—Ya llegó tu comida, te ayudaré.

—Humm.. yo puedo.. —Dijo con los ojos cerrados causando una pequeña risa del peliplata.

—Estás cansado, ríndete por hoy—Tomó una cucharada de gelatina y la puso sobre su boca a lo que el otro dio un bocado, masticaba pausadamente pero después de su debido tiempo terminó toda la comida.

—Gr..racias.. te lo compensare… luego.. —Susurró al borde del sueño, justo cuando sintió unos labios en su frente se volvió a quedar dormido.

_Tan lindo._ Pensó deseando poder acostarse junto a él, tendría que esperar hasta tenerlo en su casa. Tomó las impresiones de sus nuevos sitios donde quedarse y los colocó en una mesa a un lado de la cama luego le diría.

—Te amo—Dijo con una sonrisa tomando su mano—Recupérate pronto.

.

.

.

.

El castaño abrió sus ojos decepcionándose de encontrarse solo en la habitación y con la luz de las ventanas apagadas. Había dormido mucho.

Suspiró y busco a sus alrededores el control remoto para la televisión. Ya no se encontraba tan cansado por lo que pudo tomarlo, cuando lo quito noto que detrás de este estaba una nota en forma de letrero donde estaba escrito "Misaki".

Dejó el control en su costado y tomó la carta.

"Misaki.

Espero que hayas durmiendo, te deje dormido apaciblemente, descansa todo lo que necesites. Vendré mañana después de tu sesión.

Te amo"

El castaño sonrió y prendió la televisión.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasada una semana ya podía sentarse en la cama sin problemas, ya no era tan difícil y lo que seguir le emocionaba porque era caminar, por fin caminar. Ya no tendría que pedir que lo llevaran al baño y eso significaba que saldría pronto del hospital.

Empezaba a despertar cuando sintió que la calidez le inundaba, reconoció el tacto y se acercó hacía él.

—No te puedes subir a la cama—Susurró en el pecho del escritor.

—Pedí permiso, ya no podía resistirme a abrazarte—Los brazos fuertes le envolvieron apegándolo. El castaño suspiro abrazándolo con la fuerza que tenía.

—Sabes… hoy empezare a caminar.

—Si, me avisaron—Hizo una pausa para oler su cabello— Me da gusto.

Abrió los ojos para mirar la camisa negra de botones que usaba. Con lentitud pasó sus brazos en el cuello del novelista, este lo separó para rozar sus labios con los suyos.

—Ak..ihiko— Miró los brillosos ojos violetas del escritor mientras profundizaba el contacto sentía como sus mejillas se encendían y su corazón se aceleraba de una manera bizarra extrañaba esa sensación de nerviosismo.

Sintió la mano fría se colocó debajo de su camisa causándole un escalofrío—No.. No aquí.. —Susurró entre los besos.

—Lo sé—Le respondió tomándolo con fuerza y terminando con el beso—Pero ha pasado más de dos meses. Pero esperaré…

—Tonto—Sintió como se le incendiaban más las mejillas escondiéndose en su pecho.

—Te amo—Ante sus palabras se aferró a la camisa del mayor, lamentaba que esa fuera la manera más sencilla de decirle "Yo también". —Misaki, ocupo que me des tu opinión.

—¿En qué?

—Humm por el accidente no tenemos lugar donde vivir, tengo en mente unos lugares pero que hagas la decisión final.

—¿En dónde has estado durmiendo?

—En un hotel, de hecho está cercas de aquí.

—Debiste elegir uno hace mucho.

—Quería que estuvieras lo suficientemente fuerte como para no agotarte con esto—El mayor se levanto ayudando al castaño.

—Debiste decirme hace mucho o bien escoger uno tú—Hizo un pequeño puchero pero inmediatamente sintió los labios del mayor sobre los suyos para depositar un beso casto.

—Ya.. —Tomó los papeles de la mesa a un lado de la cama— Quiero que los veas.

Tal y como esperaba los sitios eran ridículamente grandes, con vista panorámica, de dos pisos y una habitación principal.

—¿No crees que están.. algo grandes? —Dijo dudoso.

—No me parece—Cerró los ojos posando su barbilla en el hombro del castaño disfrutando de su presencia.

Eran 5 sitios, todos igual de grandes y elegantes, pisos de madera, cocina de mármol…

—Cual sea me gusta—Le entregó los papeles.

—Quiero que elijas uno—Susurró con los ojos cerrados devolviendo los papeles y abrazando la delgada cintura de su querido.

El ojiverde un poco frustrado prestó más atención en los lugares, sobre todo en el dormitorio que tal parecía era obvio que compartirían.

—Este—Separó un documento de todos para enseñárselo a Akihiko, no tenía nada muy especial de los otros sólo le había gustado un pequeño detalle de las puertas—Pero… estas seguro, se mira muy costoso…

—No te preocupes la mayor parte del dinero viene del seguro del anterior departamento.

—Ah… está bien…

Poco tiempo después tuvo que irse el peliplata para comenzar con la sesión de ese día, pero por mientras él estaría ocupado haciendo el papeleo de arrendamiento definitivo y cancelar los otros cuatro, después de todo en los cinco ya tenía todo el papeleo en orden. Tampoco tenía cosas tendría que ir a comprar luego o mejor contratar a alguien que las compre.

Suspiró profundamente, le gustaba comprar cosas… más bien comprar cosas **con Misaki**. Sin embargo, no podía darse ese lujo, apenas se podía levantar y cuando saliera de la rehabilitación lo menos que quisiera es que estuviera dando vueltas para hacer algo tan trivial como lo es comprar inmobiliario.

Buscó en internet un buen decorador, se encontraba en un café cercas del hospital con su laptop, era de las pocas cosas que aún tenía. Después de encontrar algunos números, cerró las ventanas y miró la imagen que tenía de fondo, era de su esposo con una yukata, estaba sonriendo mirando hacia la cámara, era de noche pero se miraba la luz de los edificios y la luna resplandeciendo en el mar. Sin duda había sido una buena foto.

Se quedó embobado mirando la inocente mirada verdosa, el era su vida, después de tantos años ya no recordaba el cómo era sentirse solo y desdichado y francamente no deseaba saberlo, recordó la horrible sensación cuando se enteró sobre el accidente. Se encontraba en de viaje en Okinawa cuando recibió la noticia, las lagrimas escaparon y el aliento se le iba, su corazón no paro de estrujarse contra su pecho hasta cuando le dijeron que estaba estable, casi una semana de agonía.

La culpa parecía no acabar, cada vez que lo miraba… Tan indefenso. El que no recordara unos años no le parecía tan trágico, seguía siendo su Misaki, seguía siendo totalmente suyo.

Volvió a suspirar cerrando la laptop tomó un sorbo del café y sacó su celular para realizar las llamadas correspondientes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya pasados algunas horas desde su sesión y la oscuridad empezaba a inundar su cuarto, ese día se sentía feliz de por fin levantarse de la cama, lamentablemente, de nuevo estaba postrado en la cama, adolorido de las piernas. No había mucho que hacer en el hospital más que prender la televisión y esperar a que prendieran las luces y trajeran su comida, siempre tan insípida la comida del hospital.

Viendo la televisión se daba cuenta del tiempo que no recordaba, ahora bastantes programas que no conocía, y los que veía ya se habían acabado, por ejemplo "The Kan" eso le causaba una cierta tristeza. Luego recordó a Ijuuin-sensei, Toudou, Kaoruko, Sumi-sempai… Su hermano, Mahiro.

_¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos? _Era la primera vez que lo pensaba con tanto detenimiento.

Cerró los ojos angustiado para después despabilar sus pensamientos, en ese lugar no era bueno atormentarse por eso, luego tendría tiempo para averiguar que habrá pasado con ellos.

Escuchó como abrieron la puerta, abrió los ojos y sonrió a ver quién era. Podría parecer que lo hostigaba mucho pero a él le gustaba que lo visite tan seguido.

—Te traje algo, ya pedí permiso—Dijo Akihiko prendiendo las luces, notando que tenía una pequeña magdalena con moras acercándose para sentarse a su lado. Ayudándolo a incorporarse.

—Gracias, la comida de aquí no es la mejor—Se acomodó mejor en el pecho del escritor a lo que sitio que lo abrazaba por detrás, mientras miraba su bollo con cuidado—Humm.. Tengo algo curiosidad ¿Qué paso con todos?

—¿Todos? Dime de quien quieres que te hable, no quiero abrumarte mucho.

—Pues.. Nii-chan, y su familia.

—Ah… ellos están en América, como se puede esperar él está preocupado por ti como era de esperarse.

—¡¿En América?! ¿Por qué?

—Tuvo una mejor oferta de trabajo, la pensó un tiempo pero al final decidió irse al parecer va a ser gerente de una comisión en ese país, pero no estoy del todo seguro, eso paso hace dos años. Nos hablaba cada semana, lo último que supe de él… es que ya se estaba acostumbrando a la vida allá.

—Ah… Qué bien—Sonrió, una ligera tristeza nació en él, le hubiera gustado recordar todo eso—Me da gusto..—Le dio un pequeño bocado al panecillo— Me gustaría hablar con él.

—Me llama cada dos días para preguntarme por ti—Hizo una pausa—Aún no le he dicho sobre que no recuerdas desde hace 6 años.

—¿Es necesario decirle?

—Yo lo creo importante.

—Pero, el tiene su vida allá… Sí le decimos se preocupará en vano—Dijo cabizbajo.

—Eres su hermano.

—El ya es mayor y yo también.. No quiero que sepa.

—Está bien, es tu decisión—le besó el hombro acomodando su barbilla él—Tendrás que hablarle muy pronto, querrá escucharte.

—Si—Asintió dándole otra mordida al bollo. El escritor sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu sesión de rehabilitación? No te ves tan cansado como es usual.

—Estoy bien, me siento con energía.

—¿Te sientes de humor para ir al jardín?—Le susurró en el cuello.

—¿Hay un jardín? —El ojilila sonrió y asintió—Si, me gustaría. Me siento atrapado aquí.

—Vamos entonces—Se separó con cuidado y se levantó—Traeré una silla de ruedas.

—¡M..me gustaría caminar! —Dijo antes de que se fuera, el mayor sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo ligeramente, cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus labios contra los suyos.

—No—Se separó de él sorprendiéndolo con la respuesta—En el patio caminaras un poco, pero no te sobre esfuerces.

—La doctora dijo que estaba mejor de lo que pensaba..

—Por eso no quiero que te lastimes, ahorita vengo—Salió del cuarto sin que el oji-verde dijera algo más. Hizo un ligero puchero y se acercó al filo de la cama, se apoyó con sus pies sintiendo el piso tan frío logrando que le diera un escalofrío, con la vista busco sus pantuflas y se las puso.

Unos segundos de espera después llegó el peliplata con la silla de ruedas, entró al cuarto y cargando al castaño lo posó en la silla. Sin decirse mucho salieron de la habitación, el ojiverde estaba extasiado de por fin salir de esa odiosa prisión de 4 paredes blancas, que a pesar de que los pasillos también lo eran, cambiaban su entorno.

Subieron en un elevador junto con más gente, se puso nervioso por un segundo, estaba tan acostumbrado a esconder la cercanía que tenia con el escritor que no lograba asimilar la idea de que todos sabían que eran… esposos.

Miró su anillo y suspiró.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Si, no te preocupes—Dijo rápidamente.

Salieron del elevador en un piso con paredes de cristal con vista a lo que parecía Tokio, además tenía su propio jardín con todo tipo de flores y pasto con caminos de roca para cruzar en silla de ruedas sin dañar nada.

—Wua…—Sonrió mirando la hermosa escena frente a él. Miró para el techo para percatarse que era el último piso porque efectivamente tenía el techo de cristal con vista al cielo el cual estaba atardeciendo— Gracias por traerme aquí.

—Me da gusto que te guste—Se posó frente a él y le tomó de las manos—Dijiste que querías caminar, te ayudaré.

Misaki sonrió abiertamente y tomó con fuerza las manos de su casero. A penas daba algunos pasos con ayuda, sin embargo era sumamente gratificante el estar de pie parecía como que estaba más alto, sin necesidad de poner en puntas podía recargarse en el hombro del escritor, no era mucha la diferencia, aunque eso no evitaba que se alegrara, sintió el pasto en sus pies caminó unos cuantos metros con ayuda del pelipata, lamentablemente se canso muy rápido, el mayor lo tomó en sus brazos para ponerlo de nuevo en la silla el escritor le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla enrojeciendo al castaño. Si todos ya sabían que eran esposos no había por qué avergonzarse, aun así no podía evitarlo.

—Sabes—Pronuncio suavemente tomando la silla para seguir con el recorrido—Ya es nuestro ese apartamento.

—¿EH? Pero tu acabas, en esta mañana…

—Nada más esperaban una confirmación.

Suspiro y desvió la mirada a el bello jardín que tenía a su alrededor—A veces me sorprende con qué facilidad haces las cosas—Akihiko se rio y siguió empujando.

Por lo que restaba del día pasaron su tiempo en el jardín disfrutando de las flores, el pasto, la vista y la compañía del otro.

—¿Ya te tienes que ir? —Dijo con tristeza el castaño de vuelta en su habitación, el mayor suspiró de resignación. Con cuidado puso a su esposo en la cama y se puso sobre él.

—Mañana vendré, así como todos los días hasta que te recuperes—Dijo con una sonrisa acercándose para posar sus labios contra los de él— Te amo.

El rostro del ojiverde enrojeció de inmediato y desvió la mirada—Ehm.. yo..

—No te tienes que forzar—Puso unos dedos sobre los labios del menor y se levantó.

_Te amo_ Dijo el ojiverde en su interior ¿Por qué decir esas palabras era tan difícil?

—Descansa—le dijo desde el marco de la puerta—Yo también te amo—Sonrió y sin más salió del cuarto.

Entró a la habitación del hotel suspirando, otra vez se encontraba en ese sitio. Que no daría por poder quedarse a dormir en la habitación del castaño. Cerró la puerta y se aventó a la cama.

"_Cuando regreses podremos estar todo el día juntos, Akihiko"_

Escuchó en su mente las dulces palabras de su esposo a pocos días del accidente, con menos trabajo podía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo a solas pero durante unos días el menor estaba bastante ocupado, por lo mismo no pudo acompañarlo al viaje que hizo en Okinawa, y luego… Sucedió.

Se volteó mirando el techo, se quito los lentes y cerró los ojos, a pesar de todo, en ese momento se sentía mejor. Su lindo Misaki estaba bien, feliz y regresaría en dos días a su lado.

Se quedarían un tiempo en el hotel hasta que su apartamento esté listo.


	5. Chapter 5

Ya por fin había pasado el tiempo necesario en el hospital, ese día Akihiko iba a llevárselo, estaba emocionado, aún seguía con su bata esperándolo sentado en su cama. Ya había ido su doctora a revisarle y para informar que ahora se mirarían tres veces por semana.

Por fin podría irse, suspiró aliviado. La puerta se abrió de nuevo esta vez encontrando a la persona que quería ver.

—¿Emocionado?

—Si, mucho—El peliplata se acercó a abrazarlo, se separó y se sentó en la cama, ya arregle todos los papeles, sólo falta que te cambies—Le sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Traje algo de ropa.

Misaki sonrió y asintió, sin pensarlo se acercó al mayor para abrazarlo de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte?

—¡¿Qué.. no?! Yo puedo hacerlo—Se separó y reviso la bolsa que traía anteriormente, unos jeans y una camisa casual, parecía algo que el usaría, también encontró un celular nuevo—¿Un nuevo celular?

—El tuyo se destruyó en el accidente, ocupo comunicarme contigo—Este asintió y tomó una camisa.

—¿Te quedaras mientras me cambio?

—Claro—Se puso detrás del castaño envolviéndolo en sus brazos—Te ayudaré.

Sin esperar una contra respuesta, le quitó la bata del hospital, dejándolo en ropa interior.

—¡No hagas eso!

—Misaki, no te pongas nervioso, yo ya sé cómo eres, además sólo te pondré tu ropa—Dijo con una calma sorprendente bajando el nerviosismo del castaño quien se limito a asentir.

_Había una normalidad… ante esas situaciones que no sabía que pensar._

Le puso la camisa con facilidad y los pantalones, se levantó de la cama y ayudo al otro a hacer lo mismo.

—¿No quieres que te cargue?

—No, ocupo caminar para recuperarme—El otro suspiro siendo su soporte.

Al salir por las puertas del hospital sintió un enorme alivio, bajo las escaleras con cuidado y Akihiko lo condujo a su auto, que al parecer seguía siendo el mismo, vistoso y rojo.

Llegaron al cuarto del hotel, era muy amplio, tenía una cama enorme en uno de los cuartos, tenía otro cuarto en forma de recibidor y una cocina pequeña.

—¿Por qué tan grande?

—Porque sabía que vendrías—le abrazó y besó el cuello. Misaki tenía que admitir que extrañaba estar a solas con él. Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar lo elevaron en el aire, dándose cuenta que estaba siendo cargado por el otro.

—¡Puedo caminar!

—Lo sé, pero quiero llevarte—Sonrió llevándolo a la habitación central recostándolo en la cama y por supuesto sonrojando intensamente al castaño— No haré nada, sólo quiero que te recuestes—Se acostó a su lado apegándolo a su cuerpo.

—Akihiko—El rubor creció con mayor intensidad.

—Aún dices mi nombre de una manera graciosa.

—¿P..por qué lo dices?

—Porque es cierto—Sonrió cubriéndole con los cobertores—¿Estás cómodo?

—Si—Sintió una caricia en su cabello cerrando los ojos— Aún no quiero dormir.

—Podemos comer algo, hay que aprovechar el servicio al cuarto—Sonrió—Mientras vemos una película.

El castaño sonrió apegándose al peliplata, siempre estaba pensando en él.

—Estaría bien—Sin notarlo sus labios fueron apresados y fue tomado por la cintura para apegarlo más a él. En un principio era suave y lento, con toda la calma ambos disfrutando del roce. Mientras que en unos minutos fue tomando más fuego, la rapidez se hizo presente y las manos ansiosas de ambos se aferraban al otro. El escritor se posó sobre él y en pocos segundos se retiro abruptamente.

—No—Se dijo más a si mismo sentándose en la cama, estaba agitado al igual que el castaño, le miro y sonrió— Eres demasiado irresistible.

Se sonrojó con fuerza y se volteo ocultando su rostro en la almohada.

—No digas eso.

—Me encanta tus labios—Le acaricio los mechones cafés sintió su estremecimiento— ¿Qué quieres comer?

—No sé—Dijo en puchero, de alguna manera ese beso le había encendido, había pasado un tiempo (al menos para él).

—Te traeré la carta.

—Si—Sacó la cara de la almohada viendo a Akihiko sacar una de los cajones—¿Un desayuno te gustaría? Hot cakes y huevos.

—Suena bien ¿Qué pedirás tú? —Se relajo al sentir una fría mano sobre su cabello de nuevo.

—Pensaba algo más fuerte como un filete.

—¿Me darás?—Susurró.

—Claro.

Desayunó con tranquilidad y sin pensarlo el ojiverde se había quedado dormido entre las grandes almohadas del hotel. El peliplata miro que ni siquiera se había acabado su desayuno pero debía admitir que se miraba satisfecho. Quitó su pequeña mesa para hacerle más espacio al menor y siguió comiendo.

Ya satisfecho dejó los platos en el carrito del hotel y lo dejo afuera de su habitación, e inmediatamente regreso con el menor para acostarse a su lado. Prendió la televisión mientras que con una mano le hacía caricias en su espalda.

—¿Qué pasó? —Dijo somnoliento al no recordar cómo se quedó dormido. Para su sorpresa estaba solo en la cama— ¿Us.. Akihiko..? —Miró a sus costados sin encontrárselo a simple vista, no obstante se dio cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo. Suspiró y se acostó de perfil en su cama.

_¿A dónde se habrá ido? _Se preguntó bajando la mirada. Recapacito en lo que había hecho y se arrepintió dijo que no tenía sueño y lo primero que hacía era quedar dormido.

Tomó su celular para enviarle un mensaje, curiosamente el único numero que tenía registrado aún era el de su esposo.

"¿Dónde estás?"

Ya enviado inspeccionó su nuevo celular dándole un susto justo cuando el escritor contesto en pocos segundos su mensaje.

"Que bien que hayas descansado, te mirabas cansado. Fui a verificar como está el nuevo departamento, pero casi acabo te veo allá.

Te amo"

Resopló con un puchero sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Se levantó de la cama para ir al baño, le tomo un tiempo llegar y sirvió para ver la suite.

Después de su largo recorrido fue a la gran ventana admirando el paisaje del crepúsculo. Luego recordó lo que le dijo su amado.

—Akihiko—Pronunció suavemente, sonrojándose un poco.

_Es normal que me cueste llamarlo así…_

—A..ki..hi..ko—Repitió pausadamente.

_Debo dejar de sentir pena._

—Akihiko.

.

.

.

—Ya llegué—Dijo el peliplata entrando por la puerta.

—¡Ah! Bienvenido—Dijo acercándosele.

—No deberías caminar—Sin decir más lo cargo para ponerlo de nuevo en la cama.

—No.. seas exagerado—Un rubor creció en su rostro.

—Me preocupo—Sonrió logrando que refunfuñara el castaño.

—Estoy bien…—Se sentó— ¿Cómo salió todo?

—Bien, me gusta cómo va todo—Le tocó la mejilla—¿Ya no te ves cansado?

—No estaba cansado antes…

—Claro que si—Sonrió pícaramente—Por eso te deje descansar—Lo acostó en la cama posándose sobre él— Podemos divertirnos un poco ¿No crees?

—Pero…

—¿No quieres? —Preguntó susurrando en su mejilla.

—Ah… bueno… yo..

—No creas que me he olvidado de tus respuestas—Se rio.

Se sonrojó masivamente sintiendo coquillas en su cuello, de muchas maneras lo deseaba y era completamente vergonzoso aceptarlo.

—Ahumm..p..pero..

—Seré cuidadoso.

—Akihiko—Suspiró cuando sintió la lengua de su querido en su cuello.

—Ya parece que lo dices mejor—Metió sus manos debajo de la camisa del castaño causándole un escalofrío— Sólo relájate.. —Lamió el abdomen del joven subiendo con lentitud para acariciar sus pezones.

—Si.. —Respiró profundamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo aumentaba la temperatura. Era curioso su cuerpo estaba más acostumbrado de lo que creía, este se dejaba sentir el placer sin ninguna clase de remordimiento. Eso era lo que llamaban madurez.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de su querido sobre los suyos, unas manos lo despojaban de su camisa mientras se colaban a la par entre sus pantalones.

Se sentía raro, cosquillas, nervios, placer…

_¿Por qué me siento en tu merced?_

_Tal vez porque lo estoy…_

Sin haberse dado cuenta, ninguno de los dos llevaba camisa lo que les facilitaba compartir su calor, una mano entrelazó la suya. Lo miró a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos unos instantes hasta que sin darse cuenta—Te amo—Dijo sin poderlo evitar. El escritor sonrió plenamente, le tomó con delicadeza la mejilla y lo besó dulcemente.

—Te amo tanto Misaki—Acarició su cabello y lo beso de nuevo.

Estar tan unido a él era fantástico, tanto calor… su piel le quemaba… sus besos le embriagaban, calmándolo y dejándolo sentir cada pizca del placer que sentía cuando estaba dentro de él. Una mano entrelazó la suya y la otra sostuvo su cuerpo firmemente.

Le daba vergüenza gemir, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía tan bien como lo embestía, como lo besaba sin dejarlo sin aliento. Estaban en la misma sincronía.

—Ahh no puedo..

—Hazlo, yo.. hgg tampoco..

—Ahh ahh—Lo capturo en un beso, movió sus caderas estaba en el éxtasis, no podía más—AHhh…—Sintió como el organismo llegó como un mar de placer envolviendo su cuerpo, era como si hubieran pasado meses sin sentir uno. De hecho así era.

Un poco después sintió como terminó dentro de él, ya estaba familiarizado con esa sensación. Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento el mayor salió de él para acostarse a su lado. Le quito algunos mechones de su frente y sonrió.

—Eres tan lindo.

—No digas eso…—Murmuro enojado causando una risita al otro. Después sintió como lo envolvían en un cálido abrazo. Cerró los ojos pacíficamente y correspondió el agarre.

.

.

—No ocupabas traerme a la tina contigo—Refunfuño mientras compartía la tina con el escritor.

—Te facilito el trabajo—Le puso champo en el cabello y lo abrazó por detrás—No te avergüences.

—M..me pides imposibles.. —Se ruborizó por completo bajando la mirada. El novelista tomó la llave y enjuagó el cabello.

—No tardaremos mucho.

Ya limpios y cambiados, estaban acostados en la cama. El castaño estaba sobre los cobertores justo a un lado de su esposo.

—No tengo sueño…—Susurró mirándolo.

—Yo tampoco—Lo acercó a su cuerpo aspirando su dulce aroma—¿Quieres ver el hotel? Podemos ir al restaurante.

—¿Me dejaras caminar?—Preguntó sorprendido.

—Humm Ahora que lo dices, quizás sea mucho.

—¡No! Y..yo puedo.. —Se separó y se sentó en la cama— Puedo hacerlo.

El escritor dio un suspiró y se levantó de la cama. No era una idea que le agradara mucho, hubiera deseado no haberla dicho. Volvió a mirar a Misaki, el cual estaba con sus grandes ojos esmeralda brillantes con una mirada de cachorro, con sus mejillas rosas y su cabello castaño alborotado ¿Cómo podía negarse a ese rostro?

—Está bien—Se acercó a pocos centímetros de sus labios—Pero tienes que decirme cuando no puedas caminar, sin excusas.

—Cl..claro.. —Dijo intimidado por la cercanía.

Akihiko sonrió, tenía que admitir que verlo tan avergonzado era agradable. Había olvidado esa pena tan linda que llegaba a tener.

—Vamos entonces.

.

.

.

Después de unas horas regresaron a su habitación, todo había salido bien, habían comido y platicado acerca de que había pasado con el trabajo del escritor durante este tiempo, acerca de Jun y de sus nuevos proyectos, vaya sorpresa que seguía trabajando con el BL.

Llegó y se acostó en la cama cómodamente dando un largo suspiro, noto como apagaron las luces dando a relucir lo oscuro que se encontraba afuera.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, sólo algo cansado— Giró en la cama para mirar al peliplata quitándose los lentes dejándolos en la mesa de noche—¿Siempre usas los lentes?

—Si, el tiempo en la computadora me dañó la vista—Se acomodó a un lado del castaño.

—Me gusta cómo te quedan, siempre me gusto—Susurró bostezando, sorprendiendo al otro por sus palabras supuso que se encontraba muy cansado para cuidar lo que decía.

Puso los cobertores sobre ambos y acurrucó al menor en sus brazos. Suspiró aliviado, por fin dormiría junto a él. Todo ese tiempo que estuvieron a parte fue una tortura sobre todo cuando aún corría riesgo su vida.

Pero ahora todo volvía a como debía ser… Con Misaki entre sus brazos.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya había pasado más de una semana. Cada día estaba el castaño cada vez mejor, se la pasaban tranquilamente y como era usual, juntos.

El sol le daba en los ojos lo que causo que se arrugaran despertándolo molestamente, después de tantos años aún no soportaba el amanecer. Al menos no sin ayuda, tan pronto como sintió en sus brazos a su querido se relajó y lanzó un suspiro. Abrió los ojos notando que curiosamente una sección de la ventana estaba descubierta justo para que le pegara la luz del pleno día en su cara.

Sin muchos deseos de levantarse lo hizo, para cerrar esa odiosa abertura.

—Usa..gi.. —Escuchó murmurar al castaño logrando sacarle una sonrisa mientras terminaba su labor.

_Usagi… Ahora se escucha bastante extraño._

Ya con la habitación en la oscuridad volvió a la cama sólo que abrazando al menor por la espalda.

Unas horas después el menor se despabilo mirando el cuarto a oscuras, pero de alguna manera sospechando que era más tarde de lo que aparentaba.

Unos brazos fuertes le dijeron donde se encontraba su esposo, sin deseos de despertarlo se libro de su agarre levantándose de la cama.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Escuchó la grave voz del escritor a sus espaldas.

—A..A donde más, al baño—Tartamudeo siguiendo con su camino.

—Si ocupas ayuda me avisas.

—Tonto..

Regresó a la cama acostando a un lado del peliplata.

_Me siento como si estuviera de vacaciones con él. Todo el día para nosotros.  
Me hace sentir… nervioso._

Una mano acarició algunos cabellos sonrojándolo.

—Akihiko—Le llamó, sabía que estaba despierto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Es normal que… Estés todo el tiempo conmigo?

El peliplata permaneció un momento en silencio—¿Te molesta? —Dijo con un aire de tristeza mirándolo a los ojos.

—¡No! No es eso…—Desvió la mirada avergonzado.

_Sólo siento que es muy fácil volverme adicto a esto._

—¿Piensas que sólo es momentáneo? —Dijo con una sonrisa, sacando un escalofrío del menor.

—¡No es eso!

—No te preocupes, nosotros por lo general es normal que pasemos todo el día juntos. Desde que reduje mi cantidad de proyectos al igual que tu.

_¿Entonces está bien sentirme bien..? _Pensó avergonzado.

—¿Te gusta?

—Humm—Bajó la mirada apenado—N.. no importa eso.. yo sólo me preguntaba porque tú estabas fuera cuando...

—Si eso—Respondió cabizbajo— No me agradó salir y sobre todo dejarte solo. No acostumbro mucho a los viajes.

—¿Por qué no fui contigo?

—Tenías un proyecto, ambos habíamos calculado que cuando regresara estaríamos los dos libres.

—¿Qué.. pasó con mi proyecto?

—No sé. Imagino que lo asignaron a otro.

El castaño bajo la mirada y asintió.

—Me hubiera gustado ir contigo.

—Ya no te atormentes.. —Le besó con calma la frente del ojiverde.

—¿Tú no estás triste porque no puedo recordar? —Cerró los ojos sintiendo como se aguaban.

—No, yo estoy feliz de que estés bien. Todos esos recuerdos te los diré poco a poco, pero no es como si fuera a acabarse el mundo, tú eres tú, eres mi Misaki y nadie podrá cambiar eso. Te amo eso jamás cambiara.

Odioso sonrojo que aparecía revelando su nerviosismo.

—Tonto…

El mayor se rió ligeramente y acarició con cuidado su cabello.

—Hoy ya estará nuestro departamento, debemos aprovechar el restaurante ahora que lo tenemos a un lado.

Misaki sonrió y asintió levantándose de la cama.

—Bueno, aunque yo en realidad prefiero tu comida—Agregó el peliplata imitando al menor tomando sus lentes de la mesa de noche.

.

.

.

Unas horas después entraron por el portal de su nuevo departamento, ya amueblado y pintado de color crema con muebles nuevos y clase, todo tan perfecto. Era muy diferente con el que vivía con su casero, en ese momento cayó en cuenta que ahora no eran casero-inquilino, era.. un departamento para los dos.

Su rostro lo sintió hervir apretó los dientes en vergüenza y se quito los zapatos para entrar. Piso de madera oscuro.

—¿Qué te parece? —Lo envolvió en sus brazos pegándolo a su espalda.

—Me gusta—Sonrió avergonzadamente, sus brazos se posaron sobre los del mayor e intento relajarse. Aún le parecía difícil enfrentar su cercanía. Sintió los labios sobre su cuello sacándole un suspiro. Escuchó una risita del escritor y sintió como recargaba su barbilla en su hombro.

_Te amo _Pensó el peliplata, pero no quería agobiarlo.

—Me hubiera gustado haber elegido las cosas contigo—Suspiró tomándolo con más fuerza.

—¿Tu lo compraste?

—No, hubiera hecho un desastre sí si, contraté alguien que lo hiciera.

—No deberías estar gastando tu dinero en esas cosas—Le replicó sin poder siquiera fingir su enojo, estar en esa posición era tranquilizadora. Su esposo se rió y se separó de él.

—Vamos a ver el lugar—Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló a la cocina la cual era el doble de grande de la anterior, mesa de mármol negro con repisas de madera fina del mismo tono que el piso.

—¡Wuaa! Que genial—Dijo entusiasmado tocando el frio mármol— Las fotos no se comparan en verdad.

Fueron a la azotea la cual tenía un jardín decorado con algunas rocas además de los tenderos en otro lado, por ultimo revisaron los cuartos subiendo las escaleras. Su cuarto estaba grande con una cama King size con un edredón grande y esponjoso de color vino sobre unos escalones en la misma habitación, el piso era de color crema con un camino de alfombra negra y lámparas tenues, todo tan exageradamente romántico. Nada parecido con el dormitorio que el recordaba. Pero lo que más le impresionó era en un sillón en la esquina del cuarto yacía Suzuki-san con algunos parches, casi inmediatamente fue a abrazarlo.

—¿Qué le pasó? —Lo miró de cercas para notar que su pelaje ya no era tan brillante, tenía unas cuantas costuras y parches.

—Fue de las únicas cosas que se pudieron recuperar del anterior departamento.

_Le pasó como a mí_ Pensó con tristeza.

—Pero ya está bien—Sonrió el novelista dejándolo en el sillón, levantando el rostro del ojiverde para depositar un beso—Ya todo está bien—Lo levantó sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar y lo puso con cuidado en la cama colocándose sobre el castaño—¿Te gusta nuestro cuarto?

—Si, pero.. Pensé que te gustaban los juguetes—Dijo con suavidad sorprendiéndolo.

—Me siguen gustando es por eso—Se movió dando la oportunidad que mirará unos estantes a cada lado de la puerta las cuales sostenían más de 20 mini-suzukis entre los dos—Tal vez no sean tantos, pero para lo demás te tengo a ti.

—¡No soy un juguete! —Hizo un puchero cuando los labios del mayor se posaron sobre los suyos.

—Podemos estrenar el cuarto ¿Te parece? —Le susurró gravemente en su oído, ignorando su anterior replica.

—Pero..

—¿No quieres?..

—No es eso…—Dijo avergonzadamente provocándole una risita al escritor.

—Te amo tanto—Musitó en su cuello rozando levente con sus labios, dejando que el otro sintiera su aliento.

—Akihiko…—Suspiró.

De alguna forma se sentía nervioso, a pesar de haberlo hecho en tantas ocasiones, pero en esta sentía que algo sería diferente. Después de todo él no era el mismo, así como su amante.

Gimió cuando sintió la lengua en su cuello, las ligeras mordidas y como se posicionaba el mayor sobre él, casi como una bestia a punto de comerse a su presa. Lo tomó de los brazos con cierta fuerza que le hacía sentirse tan excitado.

Su respiración aumento cuando la lengua pasó a su pecho mientras sentía como su ropa era arrancada sin piedad, se mordió los labios cuando el peliplata bajo a su ombligo a hacer círculos alrededor y dejar chupetones, Akihiko como lo recordaba siempre fue tan apasionado. Tocaba sus piernas con suavidad poniendo su piel de gallina. Sentía como su miembro estaba cada vez más y más despierto.

Volvió de nuevo la lengua a su pecho pero en esta ocasión mordió inesperadamente un pezón haciendo que el castaño se revolcara en la cama.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente, quería retorcerse pero más que nada quería… tocarlo.

Akihiko supo en un instante lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su esposo, como siempre lo hacía, notó la batalla interna entre sus deseos y su vergüenza.

Subió a sus labios para darle más confianza, ah.. sus labios eran lo más dulce del planeta al menos para el mayor, era el único dulce al que era adicto.

Casi sin pensarlo el escritor una de sus manos acaricio su mejilla y cerró los ojos disfrutando el roce, había tanta saliva tanto calor entre los dos, tomó su cabello castaño y fue cuando notó que una de las manos de su querido estaba en su cuello, acercándolo pero sobre todo acariciando parte de su pecho.

Se acercó juntando sus caderas aprovechando que las piernas del ojiverde estaban abiertas dándole paso. Sin deshacer el beso lleno de fuego, tomó una de las delicadas manos y la llevo a su cintura debajo de su camisa.

Tal parecía que el beso lo calmaba porque no se resistió sino que aumento el ritmo y levantó su mano hasta su espalda llevándose consigo la camisa.

El ojilila mordió el labio inferior del chico sacándole un gemido y que la mano que yacía en su cuello lo tomara con violencia del cabello acercándolo más.

Akihiko sonrió en su interior.

Así era su lindo Misaki, muy dulce pero escondiendo una bestia llena de lujuria.

Sin perder el tiempo el mayor bajó su mano a la cadera del chico juntándola con la suya y provocando que este envolviera sus piernas a su alrededor. Gimiendo en el acto.

Su mano traviesa fue a su trasero, aún con ropa y lo apretó disfrutando de su firmeza y redondez.

Un suspiró salió de ese intenso beso del cual sólo se separaban milímetros para tomar un poco de aire.

Los cuerpos estaban tan cercas que sentían el abdomen del otro su calor y textura.

Misaki estaba fuera de sí, una sensación tan cálida se había apoderado de él, venia de su corazón e irradiaba felicidad por todos lados.

Justo así, con su Akihiko se sentía en el paraíso.

Sus miembros se tocaban dándose pequeñas porciones del placer que pronto iba a experimentar, el pantalón junto con la ropa interior del menor fue descendiendo poco a poco por una pierna así como la camisa del peliplata se iba levantando.

Se separaron un momento para sacarla por completo y volvieron así como imán a tomar los labios del contrario.

Suspiraron y se tomaron con intensidad.

No ocupaban decirse más, ambos estaban hechos para el otro, jamás encontrarían a nadie como la otra persona.

Misaki ahora lo sabía, pero algo le decía que siempre lo supo.

Era su Usagi, su Akihiko.

Se estremeció al sentir unos dedos en su interior, era justo como lo recordaba sólo que mucho mejor, era prácticamente puro placer, sobre todo el sentir sobre la ropa la erección de su esposo, gritando querer salir, tan asfixiadamente caliente.

Las caderas se movían solas al compas de los largos y fríos dedos, notó que este había empezado con dos y con rapidez, pasó a los tres.

Escuchó el cierre y como el gran miembro se posicionaba en su entrada, con una fuerte estocada entro completa, llenándolo de placer y plenitud.

_¿El sexo siempre se sintió así? _Se preguntó.

Las embestidas siguieron enloqueciendo al castaño retorciéndolo y sin pena tocando la perfecta espalda y muslos de su esposo, puesto sentía su abdomen marcado junto al suyo encapsulando su miembro, apretándolo para que liberara toda su esencia.

Pero curiosamente tal parecía que los años habían cambiado su cuerpo, ya no sentía la misma necesidad incontenible.

Movió sus caderas gimiendo y continuando con ese beso tan húmedo que se había vuelto, sin duda Akihiko había mejorado mucho en eso así como las reacciones automáticas de su cuerpo.

—HMMm—Gimió al sentir que golpeaban ese mágico lugar en su interior, puro éxtasis, un estremecimiento pleno.

Luego las embestidas daban en ese sitio, lo que lo hacía contraerse, sacando roncos gemidos.

Le agradaba escucharlos. Acaricio con cariño con cabellos plateados demostrando lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que lo amaba.

Lo envolvió con fuerza al desear más y este obedeció, más fuerte y más profundo, los gemidos ya no se ahogaban ahora se escuchaban con toda la libertad.

El beso se deshizo y este aumento con la ayuda de Misaki quien gemia sin control, el placer esa descomunal, no podía resistir demasiado.

—Justo así—dijo al sentir el placer máximo en una embestida y continuo, hasta que ya parecía no soportar era demasiado placer no podía contenerse, el calor le asfixiaba.

Tomó con fuerza la espalda del escritor y con un gran estremecimiento seguido de un gran alarido acabó entre los abdómenes de ambos.

Akihiko le siguió gimiendo alto y ronco en el oído de Misaki, sujetándolo contra sí liberando su esencia dentro del menor.

Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, Misaki se relajo y Akihiko cayó a su lado abrazándolo justo a su lado.

—Te amo—Dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

Un avergonzado castaño se escondió en el pecho de su amado y respondió temblando—Yo también.

_¿Por qué era tan difícil?_

El escritor le dio un beso casto y sonrió mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dijo nervioso.

—Estoy feliz de estar contigo.

Un enorme sonrojo apareció en el muchacho y bajó la mirada.

—P..pero si siempre estamos juntos…

—Siempre estoy feliz—Declaró pegándolo en su pecho.

Misaki bajo la mirada y devolvió el abrazo.

.

.

.

Misaki salió del baño poniéndose una bata de baño y dirigiéndose con Akihiko quien usaba una igual sólo que más grande, estaba en uno de los sofás cafés del living.

—¿Te gustó el baño?

—Si, muy espacioso y esa tina es enorme—Dijo con emoción.

—Lo pensé sabiendo lo que haremos en ella—Respondió sonriéndole.

—¡Pervertido! —Dijo yendo a la cocina.

El escritor sonrió, había muy pocos cambios en su pequeño, a lo largo de los años había aprendido a ser más abierto al ámbito emocional, decía en más ocasiones "Te amo", ocasionalmente daba besitos en su mejilla o labios antes de irse o demostraba más abiertamente que lo más principal era estar a su lado, como correr cuando lo miraba a lo lejos o desear acompañarlo. Sin embargo, en el ámbito sexual seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Abrió los ojos y vio a su esposo con dos tazas transparentes dejando ver su contenido, el cual oscuro e intenso tal como le gusta su café.

—Aquí—Dijo nerviosamente acercándose a su rostro con temor, el mayor le miró intrigado—N..No me mires así…—Musitó dando un pequeño beso en su mejilla, dejándolo con el rostro irreconocible por lo rojo.

El peliplata antes de que se alejara tomó su nuca para darle un beso apropiado en los labios.

—No te fuerces, yo no te pido nada—Dijo gravemente.

—¡No me fuerzo! Sólo yo.. intento no pensar tanto… Pero es muy difícil.

—Tómalo con calma.

—Sólo no te veas tan sorprendido, se supone que es normal.

—Lo sé—Sonrió besando su mejilla—Pero no importa que sea normal siempre me encanta.

—Tonto..

Dejen su review, comenten :DDD


End file.
